wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Hexxus (TytaAlba)
Hexxus, also known as 'Hex', is a sadistic, evil dragon. He was hatched as a mutated NightWing. Over time, as he was subjected to more abuse, seclusion, and neglect, his mind started to warp and twist until he believed that the RainWings were to blame for his mutation and appearance. Biography Hex is what you get when you accidentally spill a mixture of toxic waste and RainWing venom onto a NightWing egg. Well, that's actually exactly what happened to him. A clumsy, stupid NightWing apprentice was trying to get rid of a toxic mixture of RainWing venom and toxic waste from experiments and bumped into a NightWing mother who happened to be carrying an egg in her arms. She died from the direct contact with the RainWing venom, but some of it got into Hex's egg and totally destroyed him. He lived his life on the outskirts of the NightWing island with his abusive father in constant pain from the burning sensations in his throat and chest. He learned as he grew that poison and venom had almost no effect on him--in fact RainWing venom seemed to just slid right off his scales. Then, he learned that he could exhale a deadly, noxious fume that could suffocate and poison any dragon that breathed it in. It also burned and blackened nearby plants and slowly became denser with time, eventually collapsing to the ground in the form of thick oil. During his dragonet-hood, he met a SandWing-SeaWing hybrid named Castaway who had potent venom in her claws instead of her tail. He kept their friendship and her existence a secret until NightWings found her, chained her up, covered her talons with hollow metal pieces, and experimented on her. Once they were finished experimenting on her, they dumped her in the ocean with her chains still on. She sank to the bottom of the ocean and did not come back up, convincing Hex, who had watched the whole thing, that she drowned. Ever since, he hated the ocean, convinced in his ill mental state that the ocean 'had taken and killed Castaway'. After he killed his father with this hellish ability, he moved back towards the inner parts of the island in attempt to figure out what was wrong with him. He found the laboratory and discovered that there was a recorded case of RainWing venom and an unknown chemical being splashed onto a NightWing egg that went missing 15 years ago. Hex realized that it was his egg and immediately hated the RainWings. He set his sights on destroying the rainforest, just as their venom had destroyed his body and ruined his chance to have a normal life. While he was in the rainforest, Castaway washed ashore. He realized that she had not been dead and decided that he was not going to ruin the ocean for 'taking her from him'. Instead, he once again set his sights and destroying the rainforest instead. Extra * Hexxus is based off of Hexxus from FernGully * Hexxus has ten times the amount of bacteria in his saliva than a normal NightWing * He is actually quite large, a side effect of his mutation * He enjoys moaning into other dragons' ears because he thinks it's funny to make other dragons uncomfortable * He is masochist Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:Characters Category:Mentally Unwell